User talk:Blackwings0605/Archive 2
Ally of Justice Omni-Weapon http://yugioh.wikia.com/wiki/File:Omni.png Why did you revert the change? Move article First of all, we must wait a few days for the English release of the game. If the English names remain the same there as well (there are quite a few typos in the Japanese game), then we're free to move every article. Furthermore, moving an article isn't a simple task. It needs lots of edits in everything that links to the old article. Lon3wolf 15:17, February 21, 2010 (UTC) DMG LE5 well if u can get more i'll trade or buy it from u Re: R.I.P. I am curious to know what happened to that guy? I just missed the news. --FredCat100 04:17, March 5, 2010 (UTC) Oh well, he really don't like being care under doctor... But... it's up to him. --FredCat100 13:28, March 5, 2010 (UTC) Dude, why are you relinking pages left and right? (Just Wondering, by the way...) Zeroblizzard 15:07, March 17, 2010 (UTC)Zeroblizzard did you put a fake dark end on Shonen Jump Magazine Promotional Cards RE: Card Gallery:Surging Dragon Knight Dragoequites Hi Blackwings0605, I've fixed the gallery now and moved the images so they have the correct name. --Trivi-AM (talk) 14:02, March 27, 2010 (UTC) Pictures I love your awesome 5D's pictures, dude. Where do you get such high-quality ones? Do you take them yourself? I just wanted to say you missed a few from the Team Unicorn episodes. If you could get those, that'd be great. Thanks. Flame Deity 23:33, April 8, 2010 (UTC) Re: Wind icon Yes, the image doesn't display at 34px. See User talk:Radaghast#Wind icon. I guess I'll just bump it up to 35px for now. -- Deltaneos (talk) 08:41, April 15, 2010 (UTC) Manga portal images Considering you were involved in the changing of manga character images, could you please leave your thoughts here? Thank you. -- Deltaneos (talk) 23:22, April 17, 2010 (UTC) Thanks!!! Well it's very convenient for me that I could reach that page. When that set comes out, I'll put it into an actual article. Thanks!!! User:MorphingJar700MorphingJar700 11:12, April 19, 2010 (UTC) Delta Eagle being delete I am curious why you decide to delete that page? It's been on that page since... --FredCat100 12:48, April 20, 2010 (UTC) :That's good I checked. --FredCat100 13:16, April 20, 2010 (UTC) insect hi im 10 and black wing changed all the deck formats so now theres a just a monster and no help. put it pleeze i read it bought the cards when i want back to make the deck thay were all gone Curious curious... How did you learned all the information that was yet to post in Youtube, I am referring to 5D's Episode 107. --FredCat100 14:49, April 28, 2010 (UTC) Ah... no wonder Janime is ahead of anything... That's all I need to know, thanks for your answer. --FredCat100 15:02, April 28, 2010 (UTC) Twin Vortex Whoop, you're right. I confused "tsu" with "sha." Flame Deity 03:38, April 30, 2010 (UTC) Placidos card Is wisel attack placido holds in this preview 5 or 3? Speedy 13:33, May 5, 2010 (UTC) Delete Parts What up with deleting two parts that related to Placido's deck? --FredCat100 12:16, May 5, 2010 (UTC) :I see, so the answer to my question for him taken from his "partner" would be on YouTube soon. If not, you can explain to me why he stole them. --FredCat100 12:24, May 5, 2010 (UTC) :It's alright. That's just enough to prove the reason. --FredCat100 12:31, May 5, 2010 (UTC) New Episodes Where you find the informations about new episodes? Speedy 15:56, 8 May, 2010 (UTC) RE:Move image Done.PoirotH 04:56, May 16, 2010 (UTC) Rose Witch and Vision Magician question You added new lores to them.Does that mean they are going to come in a pack?PoirotH 11:47, May 18, 2010 (UTC) *Thank you.PoirotH 11:55, May 18, 2010 (UTC) The Shining Darkness Scans The scans of the TCG TSHD cards you provided are incredible. Keep up the good work! :Done it. I'm glad that you enjoyed them. --Blackwings0605 02:39, June 5, 2010 (UTC) RE:OCG Rulings Oh, I just haven't gotten around to translating those yet. For the past while I've been translating the new rulings as they come out, and I plan to eventually† go back and translate the old ones. †Sometime before disco is popular again. (Heh, that should buy me some time!) --Deus Ex Machina (Talk) 08:38, June 9, 2010 (UTC) cmon WTF man!!! the knight deck has all legal cards in it and doesnt need to be deleted. I didnt say it was the best I even said it was a Billy deck. Whats your problem??? will you continue editing the cards from gold series 3 * As soon as I have good image and free time to access with image editor tool, I will. Blackwings0605 (talk) 08:26, June 25, 2010 (UTC) Spanish Gallery for Absolute Powerforce and Starter Deck: Duelist Toolbox I see that you're an expert at making Set Card Galleries, so I need you to make Spanish Galleries for Absolute Powerforce and Starter Deck: Duelist Toolbox (both 1st Edition). I'm uploading a lot of pics right now and maybe tomorrow too. So if you want and have time, please make it whenever you want, please. OMG! You did it (talk • ) 02:37, June 26, 2010 (UTC) :Leave the Spanish names to me, and since the Spanish TCG almost always follows the English TCG yes they have the same rarity. I already uploaded files in .jpg format. OMG! You did it (talk • ) 03:41, June 26, 2010 (UTC) ::Well even doing that takes a lot of time but thanks. The name wasn't hard, Baraja de Principiante: Herramientas del Duelista. I will put it. OMG! You did it (talk • ) 04:28, June 26, 2010 (UTC) The card text of Golden Gear Device Box I noticed that you removed the effect unconfirmed tag on Golden Gear Device Box. Have you found information for the confirmed card text?-- HHTurtle (Talk) 09:36, June 26, 2010 (UTC) Ok, but would you mind if the link was added to the Discussion Page?-- HHTurtle (Talk) 10:05, June 26, 2010 (UTC) There was an error with the info. It listed Screen of Red as STBL-JP061. How reliable is this source?-- HHTurtle (Talk) 10:20, June 26, 2010 (UTC) Gold Series 3 cards Blackwings0605, please edit the gold series 3 cards now. Fleur de Chevalier effect I think you made a mistake when you wrote her effect because Hide Head Turtle and FredCat100 are translating her effect as once during your turn instead of once per turn as it is in the anime. Can you clarify this? :None of us were wrong in this case. The "Once per turn" is the translated effect of anime card (the current image on the page is from the anime, not the real card version), you can see it in the "English Anime" section. The current effect you see in the English section is translated from the real card promotion for Tag Force 5 game. You can see the image here. Normally, we would replaced the anime/manga image with the real card image when the card is announced for release, but because the image is very small and blurry, we still keep the anime card here. Blackwings0605 (talk) 01:51, July 18, 2010 (UTC) ::Thank you for clearing that up that makes a lot of sense. So the text on the current card is once per turn but the text that is going to be on the official card is only going to be during your turn? seems like it isn't going to be worth the effort to get it out unless it is going to be that you cant use the effect consecutively. Re: New Scans I love your scans, They are the best. That being said, Is it possible you could also update the old scans (Esp. the Japanese scans) to that quality. I am especially interested in the cards that have had the images altered when they were released in the states. Glittersword 23:08, July 19, 2010 (UTC) RE: Card images I was playing around with my scanner settings and figured out a way to make the quality really high. After scanning the card, I resized image afterwards. -Falzar FZ- (talk page|useful stuff) 11:49, July 22, 2010 (UTC) :Just remind ya that some image you try to put in have failed... All I see is broken link. --FredCat100 (talk • ) 15:28, August 4, 2010 (UTC) :Thought so, sorry if I said that. --FredCat100 (talk • ) 16:00, August 4, 2010 (UTC) Malefic Stardust Dragon Hello! :) I saw your big scan of MSD. And I was curious of where it came from?, can you tell me that please? :) --Hydronic (talk • ) 20:38, August 4, 2010 (UTC) Duelist Revolution cards please edit them Only Vision Hero That was not me, I only removed the ]] part from Vision Hero in that Trivia. The number was there before I came there. And I am surprise that would be so many various fuse materials for him... --FredCat T.P. • F.R. • J.R. • W.S. 15:40, September 9, 2010 (UTC) :If that was true for that many fusion materials in single deck, it would be hard to prevent the summon except with seal curse or monster remove cards... Honestly, that's crazy for him to become exist. --FredCat T.P. • F.R. • J.R. • W.S. 16:00, September 9, 2010 (UTC) Hey... Thanks for warnings.. I m not playing around too... I just have that pics and nobody edit the pics... Thanks for edit it! Distruptive Deletion canidate edits What The Heck Man!I just wanted to know if anyone wanted to battle!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ZONE and Unnamed Character Difference I agreed with what you said, the fourth Yliaster member has red eyes while ZONE only have blue eyes. --FredCat Ta.P. • F.P. • J.R. • W.S. • Th.P. 15:39, October 7, 2010 (UTC) Tokens Where are you getting these wonderful Token pictures, and will you be uploading more? Flame Deity (talk • ) 02:23, October 10, 2010 (UTC) It's done. Do you mind editing the articles about Wisel's parts? I have to be somewhere.PoirotH (talk • ) 06:28, October 20, 2010 (UTC) Thanks & Sorry Thank you for the up-loading of the image of the high-resolution. I might have obstructed the edit ･･･ I'm sorry. Skiel (talk) 17:31, October 20, 2010 (UTC) Karakuri Barrel MDL 96 "Shinkuro" Pack Error Just to asking you, why is that monster under "OCG" if it's obviously already an English version? --FredCat Ta.P. • F.P. • J.R. • W.S. • Th.P. • 11:46, October 28, 2010 (UTC) :Ah, glad to help you catch it quickly. So check out it gallery, I am not sure if I made it perfectly... --FredCat Ta.P. • F.P. • J.R. • W.S. • Th.P. • 11:58, October 28, 2010 (UTC) Of course. I hate it when the image isn't the chosen one, even when you revert it.PoirotH (talk • ) 15:15, October 30, 2010 (UTC) Try uploading the image in a slightly different file name, and then I'll move it to the correct name.PoirotH (talk • ) 16:05, October 30, 2010 (UTC) For some reason, it still shows the incorrect image even after it is moved, so until it is resolved I changed the filename in the gallery to the one you gave.PoirotH (talk • ) 04:16, October 31, 2010 (UTC) Actual Triangle Ruling? Please change the ruling on triangle ecstasy spark back to "you dont need a harpy lady sisters to play this card." The reasoning behind this is the same as a field spell or any other spell that powers up creatures of any kind. If a spell card said "power up all beast type monsters you control by 200 atk until the end of the turn" and you had no beasts out could you still play that card? Yes because it doesn't require you to have beast card to activate it. Now if the card said instead "Activate this card only when you control two or more beast type monsters. power up all beast type monsters you control by 200 atk until the end of the turn" Then you couldn't activate it unless you met the requirements. For triangle ecstasy spark it does the same thing but it replaces a type of monster with a monster's name. Both effects still go through but since you dont see one happen doesn't mean you can't activate the card all together. If i've errored in some way please feel free to correct me. And if you could avoid it, i'd like not to hear "Well that's just what the ruling states." Thank you. (Android_003) : You're wrong. You can't activate its effect because you can't fully resolve the effect that gains ATK of monsters on the field. Blackwings0605 (talk) 07:04, November 11, 2010 (UTC) Where can you find the new episodes? I use Youtube, but it takes hours for waiting till someone uploads them! : You can watch it lives on stream by using a program named Keyhole. You can download, install and follow the instruction here. Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's is air every Wednesday on Tv Tokyo at 6pm in Japan time Blackwings0605 (talk) 07:04, November 11, 2010 (UTC) tag force 5 hq images Hi, I would like to inquire how you managed to obtain the 544 x 544 images from the tag force games? And could you please upload the images for the other Infernity cards? Thanks a lot in advance. : Actually, I didn't own them. I just download them from this site and reupload them here. For how to take the image, I hope this would help Blackwings0605 (talk) 07:04, November 11, 2010 (UTC) : Wow, nice. Thanks man. Btw, do you have the links for the images for the older tag force games? My chinese is a little too rusty to navigate that site. :: I think this would help. All credits to Tommy Whitaker from janime. Blackwings0605 (talk) 11:48, November 12, 2010 (UTC) Fair use Say, when you upload stuff, could you please put a fair use tag and, preferably, a fair use summary on the image? I've been trying to do better with regards to this, too. Thanks. Flame Deity (talk • ) 18:59, November 20, 2010 (UTC) Width size Hey! It's very large on my side! It should be at 300 width, not 400! --FredCat Ta.P. • F.P. • J.R. • W.S. • Th.P. • 15:24, December 11, 2010 (UTC)